sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Devinthe66
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Liana Liberato.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Le Rusecue (talk) 22:32, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Rights Would you be interested in being an Admin here at the SamcroPedia? I am rarely here and could use help with vandalism once the series starts back on Tuesday. 01:22, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome. I thought I was a bureaucrat here, but apparently not. Let me work some magic and I will get you admin stat :) Thanks!! 01:26, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, just gave you the rights :) Le Rusecue (talk) 01:34, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, no problem. You've more than earned them. Looking forward to working with you during this last season, you're a great new addition to the team. You excited for tomorrow's premiere? :) Le Rusecue (talk) 23:26, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Images Dude, those new images are beautiful! :) Do you mind if I borrow them for my "favorite character" section in my profile? Thanks for all the great work man, very thankful for it :D Are you going to be watching the premiere tonight? Le Rusecue (talk) 00:05, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Nah man, they're perfect. Honestly the old images were pretty dated, it's about time we changed them up :P Sucks to hear you won't be seeing the show as it airs though. By the way, just want some quick input in this, do you think we should still note that Tara appeared in every single episode until her death, or that we should just delete it? I figured we should since she was the only one to appear in every single episode prior to her death, whereas Clay was absent for two episodes in season six prior to his own demise. If you agree that we should, we may need to note the same about Half Sack, if he appeared in them all, although I swear there were two or three episodes I didn't see him in. Le Rusecue (talk) 00:45, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Alright, glad to hear you agree :) I just made a note of it on Half Sack and Tara's page. I can't recall anybody else who has appeared in all episodes other than them, however. If you think of anyone I'm missing, please let me know :) Le Rusecue (talk) 02:02, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Devinthe66, let me just start off by saying you're not disappointing me. I'm glad Buffy asked us to give you the rights, you're doing a great job :) Did you enjoy the premiere, if you've caught it yet? Anyways, I've got a proposal for you. I've noticed on other wikis that when a character is listed as "Deceased" on their profile template, they link the word to the category. I was thinking we could implement that but also link their cause of death to the episode they were killed in. So for example, Tara would be this: Status = Deceased Cause of Death (or Reason) = Repeatedly stabbed in the head by Gemma Teller Morrow Of course, this would need to come later when we're all less busy, since we need to decide on what the name of the new addition to the template is (Cause of Death, or Reason?), and then implement it, then fill out all the deaths, etc., etc. Actually, I'll probably be able to tackle it next week if everyone's cool with it. Anyways, keep up the great work dude. Take care :) Le Rusecue (talk) 00:02, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your input, Devin (if it's okay for me to call you that) :D I like all of your ideas as well, although I may need some help figuring them out. I've seen the quote template and liked it, but never got around to figuring it out myself. I've also never tried to implement a part of the template that shows a picture, but I've seen it on places like The Walking Dead wiki. If you know how to do all of this, I'd love to do it, and would also like if you could teach me :) Le Rusecue (talk) 00:21, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Devin, it looks like we might be going ahead with my idea. But before we cover that base, we're gonna take care of the stubs and the imageless articles. Since you've given us some very excellent pictures, do you think you could cover the missing images? There's a link to them on my talk page left by Lowriders if you need to find them. Thanks in advance :D As for you ideas, do you want me to bring them up to Buffy and Lowriders, or would you rather being up the proposal? Le Rusecue (talk) 02:41, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Colors For all the signatures and links, instead of rainbow, can we just do one uniform color? Maybe a deep red? I'm not digging the rainbow thing for this wiki. 03:25, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Thanks for getting a better image for the Chris Dun page. I had the episode up and tried to get a good screencap of Dun whenever they showed him at the party, but I couldn't get one. HorrorFan01 (talk) 07:47, September 11, 2014 (UTC) O'Leary Damn man, you work fast! Haha, keep up the good work! :D Le Rusecue (talk) 02:43, September 24, 2014 (UTC) It's good so far, not over on my end yet though. Is it already over where you're at? Le Rusecue (talk) 02:59, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Well cripes, no wonder you got to edit so fast! Haha. You better not steal a few of my "Deceased" edits, I called them years ago :P Might need to not hang around so much when the episode is on to avoid spoilery edits, haha. And alright buddy, I'll give you my thoughts when the episode is done. Le Rusecue (talk) 03:05, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Alright, just finished. It was a pretty good episode, I enjoyed it. Seemed a bit directionless at some points, but overall it was a good one. The promo has got me hyped for next week though. Also, how can I see the show from where you're seeing it, cause any time I can see it sooner is awesome, haha. Le Rusecue (talk) 03:17, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh wow, I use Couchtuner as well. I saw the episode was uploaded sooner last week, as well. I wonder how they're getting them so soon? Oh well, I won't question it, haha. Thanks for telling me, last week I thought I was just going crazy and losing track of time real quickly, heh. Thanks for the link and confirming I'm not as crazy as I thought I was. Le Rusecue (talk) 03:27, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, was just wondering if you wanted to watch the episodes alongside me whenever you can. The dude I usually watch this stuff with might not be available most of the time, and I enjoy watching it with company more than I do alone. So, you think you'll be interested? We could do it in the chat, although we may have to wait until the episode starts on TV so that we'll be synced up. Le Rusecue (talk) 02:44, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Great to hear buddy :) The official air time on my end is 10 PM. I'll let you know when it's time to hop on in case we're in different timezones. Sucks to hear you can't always do it, though, but I'm glad you can at least do it this Tuesday! :D Le Rusecue (talk) 17:00, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Tonight's Episode Hey buddy, just checking in on ya to see if you're still able to watch with me tonight. Can't wait to see what happens! Le Rusecue (talk) 00:51, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Alright, nice :) Episode hasn't started up yet, but I'm on the chat now if you wanna hop on and hang out before it comes on. Le Rusecue (talk) 01:40, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Episode chat Hey man, you up to be in the chatroom for tonight's episode? Le Rusecue (talk) 01:40, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Yo man, you gonna be able to view the episode with me tonight? Hope to see you in the chat. Le Rusecue (talk) 18:53, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Yo bro, I'm on the chat. It's almost that time again! Le Rusecue (talk) 01:41, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, tonight's another night! Think you can be on the chat a little earlier? I got some time to kill beforehand, would be awesome if we could chat before the episode. Hope you're doing good kiddo. Also, nice avatar change! Le Rusecue (talk) 07:31, November 4, 2014 (UTC) 'Killed Victims' section on character pages I've noticed that the Walking Dead wiki and the Breaking Bad wiki and others have lists of people that a character has killed on their pages. Considering how many people die on SOA, maybe something like that would work here? Da1tonTheGreat (talk) 19:51, November 9, 2014 (UTC)